


Marcus Needs Some Help

by Adelinthefanficfreak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Anal exam, Angst, Barium enema, Begging, Bowel Movement, Butt Plugs, Cleaning, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Doctors & Physicians, Drama, Emotional Constipation, Enemas, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Men Crying, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Nurses, Pining, Sad, Short, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, disposable enemas, dramatical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelinthefanficfreak/pseuds/Adelinthefanficfreak
Summary: A story about my fiction-OC Marcus (You can read more about him in my other fic, ) and his mother Barbara.Marcus cannot remember the time he hasn't been badly constipated. Too scared to tell his mom, as she gave him several enemas over her knee when he was younger. Now a teen, he is humilated and hated those things.But it has been weeks since he could take a good dump and desperately turns to his mom for help...
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Deep Shit

Marcus knew he needed to ask his mom for help. it had been almost two weeks since he went to the toilet to take a dump, and now hunched over for the day, he still couldn't.  
No matter how hard he tried, no matter how long he sat down on the toilet until his sister banged the door for him to hurry the hell up.  
Nothing had helped to relieve himself.

And he knew there was only one more option left. The one he so dreaded every more minute he thought about it; asking his mom for help. 

His mother, Barbara, a forty-year-old mother, had always been strict on him. From the moment he was born, her son had struggled with constipation and stomach pains.  
As a young mom of two at twenty-four, she had desperately sought help when her baby cried from the pain. 

it turned out her son had been born with irritable bowel syndrome, and he would need help every time his stool stopped working. He had received many laxatives such as suppositories and enemas and got a steady diet all his life. 

But even her best tries sometimes didn't stop Marcus from slipping shut.  
However, it was a few years later since that had happened. He had reached puberty, and his hormones seemed to have a positive effect on his bowel movements.  
And yet, here he was again. 

***

The following morning, Marcus showed up yawning at breakfast. His eighteen-year-old sister luckily had already gone out for work, and he and his mom would be free for the day until Marcus needed to show up at the local grocery store.  
His mom looked at him a little annoyed when he yawned for the hundredth time, while she closed the local newspaper she read every morning. 

"Didn't sleep really well, Darling?" she said as she poured him a cup of tea. He shook his head, instantly noticing her concerned look.  
"I'm fine mom. Just a bad dream, I guess."  
"If you say so," she answered with a shrug, picking up her phone. "I will be out for the rest of the morning. I think i finally can get this job."

After his parents' divorce, his mom was left alone to care and pay for two children, without a job. She had been a painter and when she still had been with their father, she had done perfectly fine on earning some extra money with the painting. But it was not enough after, and she had given her talent up for her children, looking for a job.

"Alright, mom. Good luck today."  
"Thank you, honey." she stood and grabbed her stuff. Before she left, she said. "You know you can talk to me about everything, huh? Even about bad dreams."  
Marcus waved it off, and after she had blown him a kiss, left.

***

"Fucking hell!" he groaned as a large cramp hit him again a few hours later.  
He'd calmly layn down after he barely ate his breakfast. He felt so full. But cramp after cramp hit him in the gut.

It was 1 p.m. when his mother returned, and she greeted an empty bedroom.  
Moaning noises came from his bathroom, and Barbara knocked. "Marcus? Your okay?" 

Silence. 

Marcus didn't know what to do. She had certainly heard him. "I'm okay mo- AH!" he hissed. 

His mom didn't hesitate and entered, looking over her son who sat half hunched over on the toilet. He screamed. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"  
Barbara shook her head.  
"I already knew something had been going on with you. I know you, Marcus."  
"Mom please leave me the fuck alone--"  
"Stop cursing at me," she said strictly. "What is going on with you?"

Marcus didn't answer.

"Marcus." His mother said warningly.  
"Okay, OKAY! I can't fucking-- I mean, I'm constipated again--"  
His mother's smirk made him growl. "How long have you been hiding this for me?"

Marcus moaned and held his stomach. "Two weeks--"

"Two weeks?!" Barbara exclaimed. "Stupid boy! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"Cause I don't want to--"  
"Marcus," she said strictly, walking closer. "Look at yourself. You can barely sit upright. Let me feel your tummy."  
He shook his head wildly, but his mother's prying hands were unavoidable as she felt her son's stomach. Marcus only gasped as the pain shot through him. 

"Oh Marcus Marcus," she shook her head in disappointment. "Your belly is bulging. Look at that!"  
He indeed looked down. He looked almost pregnant.  
Marcus looked up at his mother with pleading eyes. She smiled at him. It will be okay, my boy. I'll be right back," she said before she left the bathroom.

Marcus's heart raged in panic when his mom returned, the familiar packaging, and a towel in his Barabara's hand. He wildly shook his head, tears burning behind his eyes. 

“Please mom, no. Everything but that!”

He scrambled up, not even bothering the fact he was naked. He wanted to shower after he finally managed, so he had been naked on the toilet. 

His mom didn't answer as she closed the door, and locked it.  
Marcus trembled.

Barbara set the package down onto the wash-bin, and placed the towel onto the floor, before looking over at her lovely handsome boy.  
“You’ll feel much better after this. I promise.” 

Marcus shook his head and walked back until he hit the cold tiled wall of his bathroom. 

Barbara frowned but prepared everything she needed until she turned and approached Marcus. She stood before him and suddenly grabbed his wrists.  
Marcus struggled. “Marcus, you are getting the enemas, if you want it or not. Lay down on the towel.” 

He refused, but his mom was stronger. She pulled him towards the place where the towel laid and pulled him down to the floor with her.  
Marcus began to softly cry. 

“Marcus,” Barbara said, and pulled her boy close to her chest, then she turned his chin up so that he would look up to her.  
He looked at his mom with teary eyes.  
“You are gonna get through this. I know you hate it, and I know you want to be a big boy. That's why you didn't tell me, am I right?”

Marcus nodded. “Mom, I don’t want an enema. They fucking hurt.”  
She kissed his forehead. “I know sweetie, but you are getting them. End of discussion.” 

He tried struggling and he kept crying, but his mother's will was their law. He found himself laying on his left side not long after.  
“Please…” he hiccuped, but Barbara stroked his thigh soothingly before she opened the package. 

It contained two small bottles, even smaller than a regular water bottle, but this one had a thickish liquid inside. Marcus knew the medicine hurt and made his stomach painfully fuller than it already was. 

Before she started, she grabbed a tube with lubrication and squeezed a little on her finger.  
“Relax sweetie, this is gonna be fine. It's done before you know it.”  
She pulled his legs to his chest and pulled his cheek. “Just a little lubrication to make things go more smoothly.” 

He shivered when his mother touched him, and even slipped her finger inside to the first knuckle. He gasped, and she showed him her dirty finger when she pulled out.  
“See this? You are stuff full, it feels like a brick in there.” 

“Mom please,” he cried “I’m sure if I can sit on the toilet for a while I will be fine—”  
“No, Marcus. Stop whining. I already said you're getting these two enemas, you can't walk around so constipated like that. And you did this to yourself if you had told me the first day I would only have given you a suppository. Now, take a deep breath and we can start.” 

She picked up one of the bottles and pulled off the safety plug. Then she pulled her struggling son’s thigh and lifted up his butt cheek. 

“Deep breath Markie.”  
“Noooo,” he cried when the nozzle entered him, squirming onto the floor. He tried to pull his mother's hand away, but she squeezed the bottle already. 

Marcus cried and cried while his mother gave him the enema, his stomach cramping up painfully. He tried to get up several times, but his mother just pushed him down. 

“Let me gooo! It HURTS!” He whined, his mother just hushing him.  
“Almost done,”  
He kept whining and when the bottle was empty, she pulled it out. 

Marcus immediately tried getting up, although hunched over, Barbara just pushed him down once again.  
His eyes widened when she picked up the other fleet enema. “We are doing this one too, Marcus. Lay down.”

But Marcus became belligerent. “No! I have to go, please mom please let me go!” 

He fought, but he was too weak from the effort while he held in the enema. Eventually, after some severe struggle, she held him to the ground. 

“Pull your legs up. Now!” He refused as he held his own cheeks together, stretching his legs.  
Barbara grumbled and slapped his butt a few times. “Last warning. Pull. Up. Your. Legs.” 

Marcus cried out but did so, and he screamed when the second nozzle and enema entered him.  
“Let me go please oh please.” He cried, and his mother ignored him. 

When the second enema was also shot deep in his bowels, she pulled the nozzle out.  
She had decided to give him some good thorough cleaning.  
Marcus scrambled up again, but she pushed him down once again. “Oh no, you will be holding this for a good while. It needs to work inside before you can let it out.” 

She pulled a small buttplug out of her pocket, and she lubricated it. “On your hands and knees.”

Marcus wildly shook his head. “FUCK NO!” 

“Marcus. I will literally drag you to the hospital and they are going to give you such a big cleanout that you want to beg me to go home. Is that what you want? It needs to work. So get on your hands and knees in an instant.”

He swallowed, and slowly began to take a position. He was mortified, his own mother just was about to—

“OW! Take it out! TAKE IT OUT! Thats—”  
“Big, I know. It needs to hold everything inside until I allow you to go.” 

Marcus panted and groaned at the cramping, and his mom gently helped him lay down. She softly began to rub his belly, even though he didn't want to, and eventually she said.

“Think thirty minutes are over. Stand up.”

He tried, but he was in too much pain. She helped him and hunched over walked to the toilet.  
“Okay sit down, relax.”  
Then, she pushed his head down, taking the plug in her hands. He cried out when she pulled it out in one smooth motion, a few droplets of water following. Then, she let go of him.

Marcus glared. “Get out. Leave me alone.”  
“No. I want to see what's coming out.”  
He pulled a disgusted face. “Ew, mom!”  
“Let it out.”

A sound of a fart made him cover his face, and the water followed.  
The cramping was so bad…  
But after some moments, still covering his face, the water stopped.  
“Alright. Get up.” 

He did so, not looking at his mother as she looked inside the pot and after a moment, flushed.  
Marcus felt his mom's hand on his head, and she kissed his forehead.  
“Alright. Take a shower and lay down until dinner.”

He didn't object this time.


	2. To The Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't disturb you too much after my last chapter.  
> Very sorry if I did. 
> 
> Marcus doesn't feel well still, so his mom takes him to their female doctor. He will get a very thorough cleaning, and he doesnt like it...
> 
> is anyone interested in reading about Marcus's sister, Anne?  
> she has the same condition, and she is more of a mess with medication than Marcus is...  
> Leave kudo's or a comment if yes! 
> 
> (and maybe i will write it anyway if i feel like it hehe)

The next morning, Marcus didn't bother to show up for breakfast. He hated his mom for giving him the enemas and had humiliated him by shoving in the butt plug. 

But he knew his mother didn't accept him laying in bed all day, and she knocked onto his door at lunchtime.  
“Marcus, open the door. Immediately.” 

He let her wait until she knocked again. Unlocking the door, he opened to see his mom standing with her arms crossed in front of him.

“Get in the shower. You have a doctor's appointment at two.” 

Marcus’ eyes widened. “Mom why? I feel fucking fine now!”

Barbara shrugged. “Stop fussing. Not much came out yesterday, I looked at it remember? I’m afraid the doctor needs to check out what causes the blockage, and how to get it out.” 

He was on the verge of crying. “I’m not going.” 

His mother laughed. “Oh you're going, Marcus. Get in the shower, and if you're not downstairs on time, I will spank you till your bottom turns blue!”

He blushed and turned around to go in his room until he saw his sister leaning against her doorway. She smirked.  
“Having some problems again, Markie?”

He grumbled and flipped her off, making her laugh.  
Marcus slammed the door, took a shower, and went downstairs.

***

Marcus couldn't stop shaking as he and his mom waited for the doctor to call them in. He had a bad feeling about this, and for fuck's sake their doctor was a woman—

“Marcus Johnston?” 

“Yes.” His mom answered, pulling him after her and ushered him inside. 

Their doctor, Danna Scheiner was her name, smiled as they all sat down. Marcus didn't dare to meet her eyes. 

“So, Marcus. Its been a while. What can I do for you?”

He swallowed thickly but didn't answer. “Marcus?” She asked again, and his mother gave him a little push. He took a deep breath, looked at her and said. 

“I can’t take a shit.” 

Barbara gasped and gave him a quick slap on the back of his head. He had to hide his smirk. 

But the doctor chuckled softly. “Alright. You've become very direct in the meantime.”  
“More like a perky brat,” his mother mumbled, earning an understanding look of the doctor. 

“How long ago was the last time?” She asked. 

“Two weeks, he told me,” Barbara answered for him. “He was squirming in pain, so I gave him two disposable enemas.”  
Marcus felt his cheek heating as the doctor filled in the information on her computer.  
“Didn’t that help?”  
Marcus opened his mouth, but his mom was faster. “Not really. I felt his stomach before I administered the two enemas, and his belly hadn't deflated much after. I expected it to be a pot full but…”  
The doctor nodded while she filled in the information on her computer.

After a few tics and clicks, she asked Marcus. “Ah, I see now. It’s not the first time you are experiencing this, aren't you?” 

Marcus swallowed but shook his head. “It’s… been a few years.” The doctor nodded again and filled in some more.  
“Alright. I would like you to lay down so that I can feel around.”

Marcus obeyed and cringed a little as he laid down on the paper that covered the bench. She pulled his t-shirt up to expose his stomach and touched him everywhere.  
Sometimes Marcus groaned a little as she touched certain spots. But after a while, she nodded.  
“Okay. Let's have a talk first.”

First? Before what—

“I think it’s wise to administer a series of enemas. There is a bowel blockage in your lower stomach, maybe even a few more. Those drugstore enemas don't really help for those blockages, I’m afraid.”

She didn't look at Marcus, who still stood trembling near the bench after he had heard the dreaded words.  
Doctor Scheiner typed something and a printer made a noise next to her. She pulled out a letter and handed it over to Barbara.  
“I’ve set an appointment for now. It's on the seventh floor and the nurses will help you further. He might need to stay the night.” She told them. 

Looking at Marcus, she smiled sympathetically. “It will be alright Marcus. It's over before you know it.”  
She gave his mother a hand before she ushered them outside. 

Marcus didn't say anything and kept his head low when they went to the seventh floor…

***

A dark-haired young nurse with a ponytail met them halfway with a bland smile, leading them to the damned room. Marcus wanted to bolt, but his mother stayed behind him before the door shut with an audible click. 

“So, Marcus Johnston,” the nurse had a beautiful, deep voice. She looked at a document before she laid it aside. 

Marcus heart stopped when he looked around the room, all the shelves stuffed full with all sorts of scary stuff, and an IV stand with an empty enema bag hanging on it. 

“You’ve come here because your tummy is so upset, am I right?” His mother snickered at that.  
Marcus kept his mouth shut. “That's alright. We can get that easily fixed.”

The nurse patted the bench and looked at Marcus, who still stood trembling near the door. He didn't want to get through this, not while a hot nurse would stare at his privates while he took his enemas—  
“Come, sit, and relax. I will tell you what we are going to do today before we start.” 

Marcus didn't move, so Barbara sighed annoyed and pulled him towards the bench herself, setting him down.  
“It's alright. Kids don’t enjoy enemas, I’m aware of that. But there is nothing to be afraid of!” The nurse said, way too enthusiastic. 

Marcus swallowed audibly and looked as the nurse wheeled a stool in front of him and sat down.  
“So. Your doctor has ordered a series of enemas. Have you had them before?” 

He didn't answer. “Yes, more than we can count. Just yesterday I gave him two disposable, they didn't work that well, unfortunately.” Barbara answered and Marcus knew she was smiling. 

The nurse nodded. “I can imagine when you aren't able to poop for two whole weeks! Poor boy.”  
She folded her hands. “Okay, this is what we going to do. You'll be getting a series of seven enemas,” Marcus' head snapped up in panic.  
“SEVEN? NO FUCKING WAY!”

“Marcus.” His mother hissed at him. 

The nurse didn't even blink. “Yes, seven. I will insert a small gallon of medicine before you’ll get three soapy and three rinse enemas.” 

Marcus shook his head wildly, but the nurse stood. “Take off your clothes, and I will be back in a moment.”  
The woman went to grab a package out of one of the drawers and disappeared out of the room. Marcus looked at his mom, her mouth a thin line now. But he knew she was secretly enjoying this.

“I warned you yesterday.” She said and shrugged while she walked over. “But you were too stubborn to take your enemas, and now you are here, getting seven big ones instead. 

“I hate you,” Marcus whispered as his mom began to pull on his clothes.  
“Take them off and stop fussing. You are gonna obey and do what the nurse says, you hear me?” 

Marcus growled and slowly began to pull off his clothes until he stood in only his undergarments.  
The nurse entered the room again, having a few supplies in one hand— and a big, bulging back in the other. He almost cried out and ran past her. 

“So, that's it.” She mused and closed the door. Then she laid the supplies on a card next to the bench before she hung up the bag on the IV stand.  
Turning towards the trembling boy, she said. “Okay, let's begin with a small bulb of medicine. I want you to hop on the table on your hands and knees." 

Marcus shook his head. “Please, I don't want so many enemas.” He was on the verge of crying, but he didn't care. 

The nurse shrugged. “I’m sorry, but I will need to give them to you. I will try to make this as easy as possible for you. Get up the bench and we can get started.” 

Marcus hung his head but obeyed. But the nurse stopped him before he could hop on the table. “Remove your undergarments first.” 

“P-please can I leave them on—”

“Of course not,” she chuckled. “Take them off.” 

He swallowed and did so. He felt so vulnerable when he climbed up the table, taking the required position.  
“Great, Marcus.” The nurse mused, and the sound of a tube opening made him look over his shoulder. She had snapped on some gloves and was now squirting some lubrication on her fingers. Then, she took an enema bulb while she lubricated the thick, long nozzle. Marcus swallowed again. 

He almost jumped when she touched his thigh, and she laughed softly. “Easy. I’m gonna lubricate you first before I insert this. Be aware, this will be a rather strong solution.” 

Marcus looked at his mom next to him, who was watching what the nurse was doing. No doubt taking note of the enemas she will administer at home if it happened again. 

He groaned as a finger probed his hole, and even slipped in a little. “Relax.” She whispered.  
Next, he felt the thick, round bulb against his anus. “Deep breath.” 

He didn't bother doing that as the nurse wormed a way too thick nozzle into him, and he screamed. No. This was not gonna happen—

“Marcus!” His mother bellowed, and when he opened his eyes again, he noticed that the IV stand with the huge enema beg had fallen down, spilling all the soapy water onto the floor.  
However, he screamed again as the nurse pushed the nozzle in further, shooting a powerful medicine deep in his bowels. 

“Bad Marcus.” She said, and he groaned in pain as waves and waves of cramps hit him in the gut. What the fuck was she inserting—  
“Just a little castor oil mixed with sulfates and water. It's strong and painful, I know, but it's just what you need.” 

It didn’t take long before the water stopped, and she pushed him down on his side, the nozzle still inside of him. “Lay still. I will need to mix up another bag before I can insert it. Oh, Marcus Marcus, it would've been over quicker if you didn't do that.” 

He held his cramping stomach and sobbed softly while the nurse went to fetch a new bag.  
“Mom please make this stop! I want to go home—” he cried out harder as a cramp hit him good. “AH!”

“I see its working.” The nurse said behind him and wheeled another IV stand inside, a bag already hanging full underneath. 

She wheeled the thing on the other side and patted Marcus’s thigh. “I’m gonna take it out now. Hold the solution in, or we would have to do it again.”

Marcus didn't want that, as several harsh cramps hit him one after one. He clenched so hard as he could after the nozzle was pulled out. And he tried to get up so that he could go to the bathroom and let it out—

“Oh no no, Marcus. Stay right there. We will be adding the beg to add to the powerful mix. Get on your hands and knees.”

Marcus shook his head, tears flowing over his reddened cheeks. The nurse just pushed his shoulders down. His face was down and his butt high in the air, leaving him on display.  
“Good boy.”  
She lubricated a large nozzle, consisting of two separate bulbs. She showed him. “This is called a retention nozzle. It will hold everything inside, so don’t worry about that.”

She lined it up on his asshole. “Push for me.”  
Marcus trembled all over. “But then—”  
“Don’t push too hard. It's okay if something escapes, but it will be painful if you don’t.” She rubbed his leg for a moment, and he closed his eyes. “It will be alright Marcus.”

Even his mom took his hand in hers. Marcus pushed a little when the nurse inserted the nozzle, and he screamed as he felt the thick bulbs go by.  
Eventually, it was in.  
“Good Marcus. Relax.” She said again, as he panted. It hurt so much, he needed to—

A click made him gasp, as warm and soapy water began to tickle inside his bowels, making his head snap up.  
“AH!” He yelled, but the nurse just began massaging his bulging tummy.  
“It’s okay Marcus, it's okay.” She repeated.  
Marcus tightly held his mother's hand as he continued taking the water. Soon enough he tried to get up as a cramp made him sob louder, but the nurse didn't let him. 

“Please let me goooo.” Marcus hiccuped, the cramping getting worse and worse. “Please I beg you!" he yelled, and the nurse just hushed him. 

“Until you've taken the whole bag, and the rest of the enemas, you can go.” 

This continued on for a while, him begging and crying while his bowels got pumped full with warm, soapy water, adding to the powerful mix of castor oil. 

His mother, however, had tried to calm him down, and she didn't seem to enjoy this at all. Of course, a mother never liked to see her child in pain. No matter how big he sometimes of a brat could be.

A gurgling sound filled the silence, interrupting Marcus’s desperate begging. The nurse smiled and said. “Good Marcus, you've taken the whole bag.” 

Marcus stopped crying, only hiccuping now. He looked down, and his eyes widened at how big his stomach had become.  
“Please oh please can I let it out now—”

“No,” the nurse said, making him whine. “It needs to stay in for ten minutes, then we can let that out.” 

Marcus cried while they waited, his stomach protesting with him. After the long ten minutes, the nurse helped him off, but let the nozzle in.  
“Ow,” he said as he hunched over, not able to stand upright. Both his mother and the nurse held him. “I-It hurtsss,” he sobbed, feeling his mothers encouraging hand on his back.  
“Its okay Marcus.” His mom said, and the ladies both helped him to the bathroom, which was luckily in the room itself. 

When Marcus was seated, still the nozzle deep inside him, the nurse said: “Stand up, then I can pull the nozzle out.”  
Marcus did so, a little bit eagerly, just so that he could rid of this fucking enema—  
“Ow ow ow,” he said as she pulled.  
“Push Marcus.”  
He did. 

Water and other things shot out, and he moaned as he sat down.  
“Relax, Marcus. Call me when you're done.” The nurse shut the door, and he could hear her and his mom talking before she left again.

After a few minutes, his mom walked in, and squatted down next to him, brushing his sweat-soaked hair back. “Oh Marcus,” she tskd, and planted a kiss on his sweaty forehead. “I'm so sorry.”

“Your not,” Marcus sneered, instantly getting a cramp and more things fell in the pot. “Ouch fuck, fuck—”

“Of course I am,” she said softly and kept stroking his half long black hair. He just let her, maybe his mother comfort is exactly what he needed now.  
“I-I'm scared mom,” he whispered, big tears falling down his cheeks once again.”  
She wiped them away. “I know you are, but it's okay.”

He sniffed and looked up. “Can we go home now? Mom, this was enough, I feel empty—”  
Barbara shook her head. “No sweetie. You'll have to endure this. You can do it, it will be fine.” Marcus whined and pulled away from her.  
“I hate you,” he said again, and his mother only laughed softly. 

***

Marcus walked back into the room after a few moments, the nurse already waiting for him— with a new enema bag.

He backed away.  
“Come now, Marcus. You've already had the worst. Only five more to go.” She said, crossing her thin arms.  
“No,” he said. The nurse sighed and grabbed his wrists, pulling the boy towards the bench. “On your side.”  
He climbed up after a small fight, now positioned on his left side.  
“Good. Pull your legs up to your chest, and we can get started again.”

Marcus grunted and flinched as the nurse touched him. Another bag of soapy water was forced into him, making him cry and beg once more.  
Upon return, he looked at the IV stand, expecting a new bulging bag, but instead, a large syringe laid waiting for him, along with a bucket of water.  
The nurse patted the bench, and he carefully approached. 

“We are going to get it a little higher up before we start with the rinse enemas.” She said and showed him a 30-inch long catheter. He swallowed audibly.  
“I will insert this all the way up to your bum and give you some salted water with this device.”A long syringe was connected to it. He didn't want this inserted, no way in hell—  
“Please no. Please do just another bag—”  
“After this, Marcus. And if you're a good boy then I will consider giving you one enema less,’ that seemed to caught his attention. “Good. On your side again, please.”

Marcus climbed up and laid down on his side. His skin was all clammy after he had endured so much pain.  
“Alright, Marcus. This is gonna feel a little bad, but you have to bear with me.” She said, lubricating the long catheter. Then, she pulled up Marcus’s butt cheek and pushed the nozzle against his hole.  
“Breathe, Marcus.” She told him, and soon enough a slippery rubber catheter entered his bowels. It was as if a snake slithered into him, and he flinched as it kept getting inserted and inserted—

“Stop,” he breathed, feeling the tubing inside. “No, no stop—”  
“Okay, it's inside.”

He shuddered a breath and then felt the nurse connecting the catheter. “We are going to do six syringes full. That's a little bit more than the last one,”  
“What?!” Marcus started and then felt icy-cold water in his bowels. He gasped. “No! It's so coooold—”  
He whined, and the nurse grinned. “Oh-oh, relax now. You'll experience some cramping, but it will be alright.”

‘Some cramping’ was an understatement for what he felt next. It felt as if someone had grabbed him from inside, squeezing his bowels into a bloody pulp—  
“NOOOOO! NOOO TAKE IT OUT! STOP, STOP! OWW.” he screamed at the top of his lungs, his mother stroking his hair.  
“Ssh, you don't need to scream like that. Everyone can hear you.”  
Marcus didn't care as he howled as syringe after the syringe entered him. 

Then, the nurse pulled the catheter out of the poor crying boy. “Alright, done. Get to the bathroom and relieve yourself.”

His mother helped him, and after he returned, a bag was waiting.  
“I can’t anymore.” He whimpered, slumping tiredly against his mom, who put him back down the bench.  
“I know, Marcus. You get very good results so far. Two more and you're done.”  
“Two?!” He exclaimed.  
“Yes, you heard me, didn't you? Two water enemas and you're done. Hop on the table. Hands and knees, it needs to get deep to rinse out the soap.  
He moaned, but the nurse pumped him full two more times.  
After the last one had left his bowels, he was allowed to put on his clothes and leave. The nurse gave his mother a hand, and she apologized for her sons behavior. She only smiled.

“Goodbye, Marcus,” She winked. “Till next time,”  
“There will be no fucking next time,” he spat, still a little hunched over as his mother shushed him.  
The nurse shrugged. “You’ll never know when your bowels need some good cleansing enema. Have a good evening, Marcus.”

His mom helped him in the car, in which he immediately fell asleep until his mom woke him up and brought him to bed.  
He’d curled up under the blankets, still feeling sick of all that happened and napped for some hours.

Barbara checked up on him after dinner, and she brought him some chicken soup.  
He was silent but took it, and carefully ate while his mother stayed. 

“Marcus,” she said, taking the bowl from him after he’d finished, and patted his hand.  
“Please tell me if you are constipated again, okay? And on time. Maybe I can solve it with a small enema or suppository, instead of going to the doctors. Do you promise?”

Marcus nodded, and he sighed as she kissed his head and helped him lay down.  
Before his mom left, he said. “Thanks, mom,”  
Barbara smiled, and he added. “I don't really hate you,”  
“I know,” she answered, and left.

And that's when Marcus never hid his constipation for his mom again, taking his mother's enemas bravely at home.


	3. Anne Needs Some Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the story about Marcus's older sister Anne.  
> Note that this is years before the story of Marcus.
> 
> Anne is young in this part of the story, so be aware of the tag of Underage. This chapter is split in two, and after that I plan to write one more of Older Anne. Stay tuned!
> 
> Tags:
> 
> Enema, constipation, mother-daughter relationship, anal probing, little non-con,

“Honey! It’s 7.30 AM, why aren't you up and ready for school?” Barbara pulled onto her daughter's sheets, making her groan at the cold. 

“I don’t feel well momma,” Anne mumbled, trying to pull the blankets back over her body. Her mom didn't let her.  
“Don’t think I'm going to fall for this again, young lady. You just went to sleep way too late last night, am I right?” 

True, technically. But her mom didn't know the reason why Anne hadn't been able to sleep; she had been cramping all night. Her belly round and taut, she had attempted to take a dump for the whole night, to no avail.   
Anne had passed out just an hour and a half ago. 

“Get up and get in the shower. Dad already made you breakfast.”  
“I don’t want to. I really don't want anything.”

Barbara sighed annoyed. “Anne, last warning. Get up, or you tell me what the matter is with you.” 

Anne bit her lip but said “I was up all night cause I… I couldn't go.” 

Her mother furrowed her brows in concern but smiled softly. “Oh sweetie, why didn't you wake me? You know you can do that right?” 

Anne nodded and began sobbing a little. “It hurts momma.”   
“I know sweetheart,” Barbara pulled the blankets back over her crying daughter and stood. “I'll call the school and the doctor. Nap for a few hours, and call me when you need me.” 

The clock was ticking past eleven as Barbara shook her daughter awake.  
“Anne,” she whispered, shaking her snoring daughter. “Annie, sweetheart.”   
“Hmm?”   
“Wake up. We have to get to the doctor.” 

Anne began trembling. She hated the doctor, they were always hurting her. “No mommy please not doc.”   
“Yes, Anne, you need to get better. Come on, let mommy help you.” 

Anne held onto her mother as Barbara helped her daughter to get showered and dressed. Her tummy was standing out, almost making her look pregnant. 

When she was toweled dry and dressed in a cute lilac dress and panties, they went downstairs. Anne’s little brother, Marcus, was already sitting at the table, making a mess of his cereals with milk.   
“Stop that, Mark.” Their father said strictly, taking the bowl away from him. Marcus began to cry, earning an annoyed look from him towards their mother.

“Seriously looking at me now? Get him cleaned up and ready for creche. Anne and I are going to the doctors.”

Richard looked at his wife, and then at his daughter with furrowed brows while picking up the milk-soaked Marcus in his arms. Their father was a handsome man, but he had a rather hard hand. Both the kids knew to behave only to avoid their father's eye-burning spankings.   
“I can’t. I’ll have to leave for a meeting.”

But close after Marcus was born, the family drama had started. Anne never knew what had occurred to have her parents fighting over the littlest things, the screaming both making the kids tremble in fear at night.   
Barbara rolled her eyes and said. “You’ll have to drop him off. I’m not going to bring a toddler to her appointment,” 

Mother looked at Anne and said “Go find your shoes and coat and be ready to leave.”  
Anne nodded slowly and shuffled to the hallway. Behind her, her parents began arguing about things that had nothing to do with her brother's day care. But it had been like that for a while.

A door slammed, making Anne jump a little in fear. Her mother was behind her then, shrugging on her own coat.   
Anne loved her mother's coat. It was a fake furred mantel, with pockets so deep that she often wondered if she could find hidden treasures in them.   
Then she watched as her mother also put on some black velvet gloves before she took Anne’s hand and her bag. 

“Get in the car, Annie.” Her mother said and pulled her outside.

***

“Come on now, honey, let the doctor feel your tummy,” Barbara said kindly to her daughter who pulled quite a tantrum. 

“No! He is gonna hurt me!” Anne yelled back, making the doctor snicker a little. The old man was somewhere in his sixties, his head already bald with only a few strands of hair at the sides. 

Barbara grumbled and apologized to the doctor before she grabbed her daughter's wrist and pulled her inside the office. 

The doctor closed the door with an audible click, sealing Anne’s yet-not-known fate.   
Barbara pulled her struggling daughter onto the chair next to her, who began moaning in pain at the sudden movement. The doctor frowned at that but sat down, having a small conversation with her mother before he said. 

“Well Anne, your mom told me your tummy is upset, and in order to make you feel better, I will have to take a look. Can you climb up that bench for me and lay down on your back for me?”   
He really tried his best to convince the child, but she refused. 

But the doctor and Barbara succeeded to lure her on the bench and the doctor had a short feel before he nodded and sat down again.

“I could feel her tummy being pretty full, so it is definitely a few blockages in her lower stomach. We can help make her go, but I would like to keep her for a night to do some tests. I just read before you arrived that her little brother has irritable bowel syndrome, so its possible your daughter could have this condition too i’m afraid.”

Barbara sighed and rubbed her face a little. She could barely handle one child with such a condition, but two? It was hard on her.   
“Alright, you can test her.” 

The doctor smiled understandably and made some notes. “I know it is hard to see your children struggle with this, but if we know for sure we also know what we can do about it. Go home and get some of her favorite toys as this ain’t going to be pleasant.”

Barbara knew that, had experienced it already with her son. Her heart was hurting as she looked at her innocent daughter, enjoying her popsicle.   
She nodded and stood, giving the doctor a hand after he had given her a letter to show the people at the hospital.   
“Good luck miss, I will call you with the results as soon as I have them.” The doctor patted Anne’s head for a moment before they were ushered outside his office. 

***

“No! Mom no!” Anne cried as she saw the hospital nearing. She absolutely hated the hospital; they were going to stab her with needles and touch her and—  
“Honey, don't scream like that. The doctor wants you to stay for some tests, and I will be with you all the way. Don't worry now, you are a big girl.” 

Anne just hiccuped and hugged herself as her mom parked the car, opening her door. But Anne just cried harder as she refused to get out. Barbara sighed but squatted down.  
“Anne, mommy stays with you. You need to get better, and they want to know if you have the same illness as your little brother. Come now, I'm sure the nurses will be nice and take care of you,” she brushed away her daughter's tears and stood up, taking her hand. 

Anne obeyed and stepped out, but she hid behind her mother with her enormous coat when they walked inside. A few nurses greeted them, but Anne just looked away from them and said nothing.   
“Ah you must be the Anne I was looking for.” A soft female voice sounded behind her, and both Barbara and Anne turned to see a young female with half-long dark hair smiling at them. 

Barbara smiled back. “Yes, she is.”   
The nurse approached, making Anne just step back behind her mom. The nurse only grinned as she squatted down. “You are a shy one now, aren't you? Come, lets get you into a bed.” 

The nurse shook hands with Barbara and lead them into a small but colorful room, a small bed stationed in the center. In the back, next to the windows, was a small cabinet with shelves containing all kinds of supplies. Anne began to tremble, but before she could run, the door already closed behind them. 

The nurse walked to the back of the room, and after grabbing a clipboard, she patted the bed.   
“Come Anne, just sit down nothing is going to happen yet.” 

Anne’s lip trembled as she looked up at her mother, who give a reassuring squeeze.   
She swallowed but slowly walked towards the bed which her mother helped her to sit on. The nurse smiled and pointed to the chair next to the bed where Barbara could sit down.

“I’m nurse Jane, and I’ll take care of you while you stay. What can I do for you, Anne?”

Anne didn't react, so nurse Jane continued. “Alright Anne, your doctor send me a few orders because your stomach hurts, am I right?” 

She didn't answer again. Barbara said then “I'm sorry for her behavior. She is pretty tired after she stayed up all night because she couldn't go to the toilet.”   
Anne's cheeks burned in shame when her mother said that. 

Jane smiled softly. “That's okay, many kids are scared when they arrive here,” she turned towards Anne “but there is nothing to be afraid of. We all want to help every kid to get better, so you are no exception, Anne. Can you tell me where it hurts? Maybe I can help you to feel better, that's what we all want after all, don't we?”

Anne swallowed thickly but murmured. “My tummy is upset right there.” She pointed at her lower stomach, and the nurse nodded.   
“That's okay Anne, I have just the right thing for you to make it better. While I go admit your papers at the desk and gather some stuff, can you dress in this gown? You can leave your underwear on for now.” 

Nurse Jane laid a small green tunic with white flowers onto the bed. Anne stared at it, not hearing when the nurse said she would be back in a moment.   
Barbara stood and kissed her daughter's forehead before she pulled off Anne’s clothes.   
She sniffed and hugged her mom after she was dressed in the gown, and the nurse returned with a trolley loaded with stuff.

Anne sat down onto the bed, and her mom pulled the blankets over her legs.   
“Good Anne, you are ready.”

The nurse rolled a stool next to Anne’s bed while she pulled the card with her. Then, she lowered the racks of the bed.   
“I’m going to insert an IV in your hand, is that okay?”

Anne shook her head. She somehow knew what it meant, and she hated needles. Jane smiled.  
“I have numb cream for you so you won't feel the sting, does that sound better?”   
She showed a white tube. Anne shook her head once again.

“Honey, come on. The nurse is going to help you, and it's not even going to hurt.” Barbara said, taking her daughter's hand.   
Anne swallowed and considered for a moment.   
“Okay,” she said eventually, and the nurse got to work. 

“Good girl. Give me your right hand, and I’ll apply the salve.” 

After the IV was in, nurse Jane showed a little bottle with liquid inside. “Have you ever had one of these?”   
Anne shook her head, her eyes still standing a little worried.   
But Barbara knew very well what it was, preparing for her daughter's worse reaction. “That's alright Anne. This is some medicine I'm going to give you, and it is going to make you go to the toilet okay?”

Anne nodded, opening her mouth, ready to taste the bitter substance like her mom always gave her when she had a cold. The nurse chuckled. “No, it's not going in your mouth. Just lay down on your side.” 

Anne blinked in confusion, but she laid down on her side.   
“I’m going to take your temperature first before you get the medicine, okay? I'm sure your mommy does that too sometimes.”   
Barbara nodded. 

Anne closed her eyes as she felt the slick thermometer go inside. She had never enjoyed it when her mommy did it when she was sick, but it wasn't the worst. After a few moments the nurse pulled it out and patted Anne’s thigh.  
“Good girl. Let's begin with the medicine. You need to lay still for me, okay?”

Anne bit her lip as she looked at the nurse over her shoulder. “Are you going to hurt me?” She asked with a small voice, earning a small smile from Jane.   
“No sweetie, but it may feel a little unpleasant. It's over before you know it, just like with the IV.”  
Anne’s eyes widened. “Your gonna poke me there?!”

Jane laughed at that, stroking the girls back a few times. “You are such a silly girl, of course not. Lay back and pull your legs to your chest, okay?”   
Anne swallowed but nodded, and did what the nurse had asked. She felt her cheek got pulled up, and something hard touched her asshole. Anne squealed a little, but the nurse just hushed her.   
“Deep breath for me.” 

Anne did and closed her eyes when a plastic thing entered her. She expected it to stop, but it kept going in.   
“s-top.” She mumbled. The nurse did no such thing. “Stop nurse!” She said a little louder. 

Then, very cold water entered her bowels, and Anne cried out at the building pressure. “No!” She squirmed. “No stop!” Anne began to cry and struggle, but the nurse just patted her shoulder. 

“Ssh,” her mother said, stroking her daughter's hair. Anne began to struggle and cry harder, and the nurse had to hold her down while she squeezed the bottle.   
“Stop! Its hurts! STOP!” She screamed. 

“Quit screaming in an instant!” Barbara hissed at her daughter, and she cried out as a large cramp hit her. Anne almost kicked the nurse, but the medicine was already inside.

She shot up and wanted to get off the bed, but the nurse pushed her down once again.   
“No, you’ll have to wait to let it work, and I will tell you when you can go. Relax sweetie.” Jane said, squeezing Anne’s butt cheeks together to help her hold the solution. 

Anne cried and writhed at the horrible feeling. “Please nurse, please lemme go!” She begged and hiccuped, but the nurse just looked at her watch.  
“Just a few minutes honey and you can go. It's going to be okay.” 

Anne kept crying until the nurse began to pull out the catheter, earning a few groans. A little bit of poopy water came out with it, so she pushed her cheeks together again.   
“Hold on. Can you get out of bed? Wait until you're on the toilet to let it out. Let mommy help you.” 

Barbara helped her groaning and hunched over daughter out of bed, and picked her up.   
“Call me when she is done. The water doesn't come out all at once, so its best to keep her sitting there for a while.” Nurse Jane said as she cleaned up the supplies. Barbara nodded as she went to the bathroom, her daughter hiccuping in her arms.   
She set down Anne onto the toilet and watched her as she emptied her stomach. 

“It hurts,” Anne sniffed, and held her stomach. Sweat beaded her forehead, and her blond half long hair was soaked with tears and sweat.   
“Its okay honey, mommy is with you,” Barbara said as she hugged her little girl. Anne moaned in pain as more rushed out, but eventually, it stopped from coming. Anne was now hanging half onto her mother in exhaustion and almost fell asleep as she felt her mother cleaning her from behind.

“Can you get back to bed?” She asked. Anne shook her head and Barbara sighed as she picked her up again and laid her back in the big hospital bed.   
“I wanna go home,” Anne whispered when she curled up.  
“I know sweetie, but you have to stay strong.” Covering her with the blanket and brushing her hair back, she went to look for the nurse. 

Jane was talking to a colleague when she saw Barbara approaching. She smiled.   
“Everything went okay with her?” 

Barbara nodded. “She was in a lot of pain, but there was a good result I think.”  
Jane smiled again. “I'm glad that it worked. Sorry that you have to see her in pain, but she was so clogged up that we didn't have any other options to give her some relief.”

“What is going to happen now?” Barbara asked the nurse when they were outside, glancing at her curled up and small daughter in bed.   
The nurse noticed the mother's concerned look and said “The doctor scheduled her for a barium enema and a rectal exam. It's going to be hard on her, but she will get through it. You need to stay calm and let us do our work. As soon as she notices your distress, she will only struggle more,”  
Barbara looked at the nurse, who patted the mother's shoulder. “She is a fierce little one, she is going to get through this. You are allowed to stay tonight, but I will have to give her an enema again in the morning.” 

Barbara swallowed and nodded. “Thank you.” 

***

The following morning, they both got awoken by nurse Jane.  
“Good morning, Anne.” She said as she carefully pulled the blankets back. Barbara had barely slept in the night, but she was awake at the sound of the door.

Anne groaned as the warmth left her body, feeling a little tug at her underwear. She opened her eyes to see another bottle in the nurse's hands, and she was awake in an instant.  
“NO!” She yelled, and scrambled away from her. “Not again!” 

“I’m sorry sweetie, but you have a few exams today and you need to be clean from the inside. The enema from yesterday worked well, but there may be more in your tummy. Come on.”

Anne shook her head and suddenly climbed off the bed and out of the room into the hallway, even pulling the IV out in a desperate attempt to escape.   
But suddenly a few other hands pulled her up, and she screamed and cried.  
“NO! No let me GOOO!”

She found herself back in the room not long after, now another nurse holding her to the bed as nurse Jane pulled down her underwear.   
Anne kept trying to get away and screamed in bloody murder as she felt the nozzle enter her.   
She cried hysterically as the enema began to work, her bowels cramping painfully.

“Stop please nooo!” She yelled but was unable to do anything until the nurse pulled the nozzle out.   
“Bad girl. Lay still or we have to do another.” 

Eventually, Anne was allowed to go and went back to bed after. She scolded at the nurse, who ignored it and said. “In an hour you will be tested. Rest now while you can.” 

Anne didn't look at her mother either. It was her fault she was going through this, trapped in the hospital. Barbara ignored her daughter's pleading and angry looks.  
After an hour, nurses appeared and prepared her for the exams. She was changed in a blue and white-colored gown, and her bed was moved to another room where a female doctor stood waiting. 

She smiled at Anne, who began trembling when she saw all kinds of different supplies on a table.   
The doctor greeted them and asked Anne to climb on the bench with the help of her mum.  
“So sweetie, I’m going to test you today. It may feel a little uncomfortable, but if you are a very brave girl it will be over before you know it!” She said and pulled on some blue gloves.

“I want you to lay on your side, like your getting an enema. I’m going to feel inside you, and then a little further in,” the doctor said, seeing the girls teary eyes now. “Don't worry, your mommy can stay and hold your hand.” 

Anne sniffed, and being terrified, she did as the doctor said. Laying on her side, she felt how the doctor pulled away from her gown and began to lubricate her.   
“Deep breath, sweetheart.” She said, and even though she tried, she cried when a slender finger went inside. Squirming, the doctor told her to settle down. 

Not long after she was done and stroke the shivering and crying girl's shoulder after she had discarded her gloves.   
“Everything is okay, Anne. You've done well.”

Nurse Jane came to pick her up for her next exam after the doctor and Barbara had a short conversation about the barium enema.

“It will take about an hour and after that, I will decide if we need further exams. But don't worry, I’m close in contact with her doctor. Good luck.” She said to Anne and Barbara as the bed got once again moved to another section of the hospital.

On the way to Anne’s next doom……


	4. Being Home from College is so much fun...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Anne is a few years older than in the last chapter, and Barbara gives her an enema. quite a fight, but her mother's will is the law. Enjoy :)

“Oh goddamn… ANNE!” Barbara yelled as she once again, found the toilet garbage can stinking again. She was so done. Periods were normal, but the last few times she noticed how the can have smelled of something other than period blood. 

“What is it?” Anne appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, a face mask almost hiding her reaction. Barbara raised her eyebrows at her twenty-four-year-old daughter, who just came back from college.  
“Yeah, I would like to ask you. What are you putting inside their other than your tampons? This is the fifth time that you succeed to let the whole bathroom smell like… whatever it is. What is the matter with you?”

Anne swallowed audibly and decided to go for her usual answer. “I have no idea. Why is it my fault? Maybe Marcus-”  
“Marcus is at school, and he is not a girl with periods,” she said in annoyance, waving her daughter off. “After dinner we have a talk.” 

Anne sighed and disappeared, feeling nervous already.  
Because, of course she knew what her mother meant. But whatever that was, she wasn't going to tell her. Not for the risk of something she would do to help solve it. 

After dinner, the dreaded talk was on the planning after Marcus had gone to the gym.  
“Well Anne, what is going on with you?” Barbara asked as she sat down across from her daughter on the couch. 

Anne avoided her mother's gaze as she mumbled. “Dunno. Maybe my period stinks some times.”

Barbara of course, didn't buy that excuse. “In the thirty years that I've had my period, I've never experienced it reeking as yours do. So if that is true, you’ll have to make an appointment at the doctor's office tomorrow.”

No way in hell she would do that. Anne had become so embarrassed after her last visit, not even trying to remember what it was about.  
“I’m not going… to do that.” She said then, and took her tea in her hands while still avoiding her mother's eyes. 

“As long as you live here, young lady, you are going to obey. I don't accept you ruining my house with that horrible smell of yours,” she said. “So I know you, and I know you are lying, so you better gonna be honest with me now or you’ll be scheduled tomorrow.”

And that was that. Anne knew she couldn't avoid this anymore.  
“Fine,” she said firmly. “It's just… at college.. well, bad eating. Drinking, parties on the weekends. And I guess it had… a negative effect on my… stomach…” she mumbled the last part. 

But Barbara heard perfectly what she said, and what it meant.  
“You're clogged up again, Anne? For how long is this going on?”

Anne didn't answer.  
“Anne Johnston,” she said strictly.

“Yes! Yes I fucking am!” Anne yelled and hid her face in her hands. Silence fell. “I’m just so… embarrassed,” Anne sniffed, and almost started crying in panic. Barbara sighed and sat down beside her, wrapping her arms around Anne’s shoulders and kissing her head. 

“Its alright sweetie, nothing to worry about. You know I can help you get rid of it.”  
With that, Anne pulled away and shook her head, eyes widening. “That's exactly why I tried it to hide it from you! I don't want your home remedies, or whatever. I hate it!”

Barbara blinked. “Anne,” she said strictly. “You can't hide this from me, and you know we have to do something about it. Fine if you want to go to the hospital where they force you naked and do more exams than necessary. I can give you a simple and faster cleanout instead. Your choice.”

Anne sniffed and looked at her mother. “But you will see me with my pants down and everything. I'm twenty-four mom! That’s fucking embarrassing.”

“Stop swearing. And yes, maybe for you, but I'm your mother. I've seen your naked multiple times, so it is not embarrassing at all. A stranger nurse in the hospital seeing your privates, that's embarrassing. So again, your choice.” 

They were silent for a few minutes, save from Anne’s half sobs and sniffing. “But what about Marcus?”  
“Marcus stays at Robin’s house after the gym. He won't be home until tomorrow morning.”

That was Anne’s last saving mechanism. She sighed and dried her silent tears. “Fine. Help me.”  
“Of course sweetie,” Barbara said and stood. 

“Go lay down for a while and change in an oversized shirt, without panties.” 

Anne didn't say anything as she left for her room…

***

“No please mom…” Anne groaned and was on the verge of crying as her mom appeared with a small fleet enema and a big bag. 

“It's just what you need Anne. Your brother had a lot of accidents over the years, and this is the only thing that solves the problem. Don't fuss so much, Anne.” 

Anne shook her head and crossed her arms. “I'm fine with a suppository or whatever, but I hate enemas. I don't want them.”

“That's your loss then, Anne because you are getting them or we will go to the doctors. Your choice.” 

Anne cursed under her breath and shivered as she watched her mother prepare the supplies. When the enema bag hung ready onto the bookshelf next to her bed, and a towel spread out onto the bed, Anne began to silently cry. She was terrified.  
The last time she had received one, had been terrible. That had been more than six years ago. And she still couldn't get over it.

“Sweet daughter of mine,” Barbara said softly as she took place onto the bed, wiping away Anne’s tears. “You’ll be fine. This is going to help you, and after this you'll feel so much better. I will be careful because I know this is not easy for you. I know you remember the last time. But like you said, you are twenty-four years old, and that also means your strong enough to get through this.”

Anne shrugged, big tears soaking her mother's hand as she moved her chin towards her. “Look at me. You will be fine. Now, stop crying and lay down on your side. We begin with a small fleet enema, and let it work for a few minutes, and when your back, you’ll get the big bag.”

Sniffing and still crying, she went to lay down on her side, her panties already removed. Barbara patted her thigh as she moved the oversized grey t-shirt away. “I'm going to put some extra lubrication there. Keep breathing sweetie.”

Anne tried, but she flinched as her mother’s probing finger touched her hole, and even went a little inside. Then, a snap of the safety plug removed, and her mother's hand returning to spread her cheeks again.  
“Deep breath for me,” Barbara said, and Anne cried harder when the thin and slick nozzle went in.

Then a particular sound of suckling and Anne felt cold water entering her. She cried out in both pain and surprise, and almost stood and ran away. Barbara just held her down. 

“Please stop. Mom.” Anne cried, but her mother just hushed her.  
“Ssh Anne. Stop crying, its almost in.”  
It indeed took only a minute before the bottle emptied itself in Anne’s blocked bowels. A large cramp made Anne scream, and she pulled at her mother's hand. “TAKE IT OUT! NOW! I MEAN IT!” She screamed.

“Anne Johnston! Stop screaming in an instant! You are laying down until I tell you to let it out.”  
“I have to go! It hurtssss!” Anne burrowed her face in her pillow, holding her cramping stomach.  
“I know sweetie, I know,” Barbara said, stroking her daughter's lower back while she held in the tube. 

After a few moments of screaming at each other and Anne trying to go, Barbara finally pulled the nozzle out and allowed Anne to go.  
Anne hurried down into her bathroom and moaned hard when the stuff left her, along with a few other things. 

Meanwhile, Barbara went to fill the big enema bag with a bit of soap and lukewarm water.  
“Get out!” Anne yelled but hunched over soon after. Barbara ignored her as she began to ready the beg under Anne’s protesting and almost threatening moans.

“I’m not doing the bag!”  
“You are getting the bag, maybe even one more after that. Settle down now, you will only tire yourself more out.”  
“I hate you!” Anne said, ending in a half moan as more fell into the pot.  
“Sure you’ll hate me now. But you’ll be grateful after when you feel much better.” Barbara chirped. 

Barbara waited for Anne to return, already having screwed on the big retention nozzle — which, she knew her daughter hated the most. But it was necessary to help her hold such a big amount of water. 

And, just as Barbara had expected, Anne immediately protested.  
“No way.”  
“Yes way. Up the bed, hands and knees first.”  
“Another nozzle mom, please not this one. It's way to big—”  
“It's not way too big, it only feels that way. Your brother had this one plenty of times in his bottom, and he never even said anything about it. Hands and knees Anne, or I might even call him to come and help.”

Anne growled furiously at that, and slowly went into position. Barbara patted her daughter's butt cheeks lightly and added some more lubrication. Meanwhile, Barbara did enjoy the sight of her daughter's pussy on display like that. She certainly had made a beautiful daughter.  
“Okay Anne. Deep breath and keep pushing, no matter what. Only tell me when you feel real pain, understood?”  
“Hmm.” Was the only thing she said before she gasped as Barbara pushed.  
“Push Anne, as I said. Push. Now.” 

Anne did so and sobbed while she felt the bumps go by. Panting, it was finally in. Barbara patted her back and said “going to blow it up now. Stay like that okay?”

“Sure.Very comfortable.” Anne said between sobs and pants, already regretting letting her mother do this.  
She groaned as the retention nozzle grew inside, and then felt the water inside without any warning.  
“Mom!” Anne gasped at that and groaned as the first cramps already began to havoc her stomach.

It didn't take long before Anne was crying, and Barbara pushed her gently down on her stomach.  
“Relax, stop refusing to let it in, you only will cramp up more.” She said as she sat beside her on a chair, rubbing her daughters back.  
“I can’t,” she panted. “Please stop. I can't take anymore!”  
“You can, Anne. Relax your stomach.” 

Anne panted and sobbed as her stomach filled with soapy water, begging her mother to stop it, to no avail. Barbara watched as the bag emptied itself.  
“Mom pleeaasee,” Anne was a sobbing mess, her grey t-shirt soaked in tears. Barbara began to massage her daughter's stomach to pass the water around.  
“You are doing fine. Just a few minutes. Try to get up and walk a bit, maybe that helps the cramps to subdue.”

Anne shook her head, the torture in her belly continuing in cramps. It was twenty minutes later as she finally was told to go, her mother disconnecting the bag from the nozzle.  
She followed the hunched over girl into the bathroom and said. “Hung above the pot, and squat down.”

Anne did so, but couldn't stay still as she tried to solve the painful cramps by moving up and down.  
“Stay still, Anne, or I can't take the nozzle out,” she let the air out and got a hold of it. “Now, again, push it out.”

“It hurts! Ouch it hurts…” she sobbed as the nozzle left her body, and she sat down onto the pot as the liquid rushed out. Anne kept crying as that happened, ignoring her mother as she cleaned the nozzle. 

After just half an hour, Anne returned to her bedroom, to find her mother waiting for her with another bag.  
She started begging. “No no please mom, please I'm tired! I need to study still—,”  
“Onto the bed, you are getting another bag. Don't worry, its only one gallon and only some water. Not much. Hop, in position.”  
Anne refused. “Go enjoy it yourself! I feel empty, I don't want another fucking enema. Leave me alone!”  
“Onto the bed, Anne.” Barbara threatened. “I say it one more time. Onto the bed, one enema, and you’re done. Get down.”  
“No. Fuck you!” Anne became belligerent. 

“Get. Down.” Barbara hissed and grabbed her wrist. Anne tried to push her off, but she ended up onto the bed anyways.  
Her cheeks being spread, and her back held down, Anne felt another nozzle enter her. She was going to kill her for this. 

But whatever she tried, Barbara held her down while she got another gallon of water inside. Hiccuping and deadly tired, she was allowed to go after a few minutes when it was in.  
Upon return, Barbara was gone to Anne’s relief.


End file.
